1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a probe used to establish an electrical connection between a test device and an electrical component.
2. Related Art
Probes used for establishing an electrical connection between a test device and an electrical component may consist of electrically conductive rivets within a dielectric material. These rivets are typically placed in a via within the dielectric material. When a force is applied to the rivet from the test device and the electrical component, the rivet may tend to spin within the via causing the rivet to electrically short to an adjacent via, thereby causing the electrical component to fail. Thus there is a need for preventing such failure.